warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Zone Artifacts
From the time when Rod Serling wrote his famed anthology series The Twilight Zone in the late 1950s, it would grow to five seasons and multiple reboots, featuring many up and coming stars and twist endings. It boasted famous episodes showcasing human thought, idiosyncrasies and nature, diving into issues over race, government, war, society, reality and other aspects of human nature. He portrayed morally challenging dilemmas in the guise of science fiction and fantasy so audiences and networking would not be offended by and cancel the series. What many did not know was that Rod knew about artifacts and the Warehouse. He previously saw the usage of artifacts several times during his life and even helped Warehouse agents successfully retrieve an artifact when a mission went south. In gratitude, and knowing they could trust him with a secret or two, they showed Rod the Warehouse itself. Rod swore to never reveal the information until he proposed an idea to the Regents in the late 1950s. Serling had seen multiple nefarious uses for artifacts before and after the Warehouse and proposed a way to indirectly inform the public about artifact properties, examples and effects. Noticing the seemingly increased post war spike in artifact activity coupled with the worldwide nuclear paranoia, the Regents sanctioned and funded his plan. His show, The Twilight Zone, was born, basing scenes and episodes off of artifact properties and altering them into stories to make them too hard for Warehouse enemies to recognize. When the show was cancelled, it was due to increasing pressure from outside enemy forces. It was revived in the 80s to help act as an artifact deterrent during the Cold War; its return in the early 2000s was precipitated by increased terror attacks. The show was not a failure or disappointment in Warehouse terms, as it subliminally showed many people the dangers of artifacts, helped track down many tricky and elusive artifacts and even educated the people on morality. More so, some props on the show became so iconic or infused with abnormal energy that they too became artifacts. Those artifacts are, for the most part, stored together in the television sector. Artifacts *Charles Darrow's Thimble for the Angels Season 1/Episode 2 *William Frank Carver's Glass Ball Denton on Doomsday Season 1/Episode 3 *Marion Davis' Scarf Sixteen-Millimeter Shrine Season 1/ Episode 4 *Charles Correll's Amos 'n' Andy Taxi Distance Season 1/Episode 5 *Theophilus of Adana's Contract Seal Clause Season 1/Episode 6 *Lucretia Garfield's Reading Glasses Enough at Last Season 1/ Episode 8 *Odilon Redon's Painting of "Flower Clouds" to Dream Season 1/Episode 9 *Hermann Goring's Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross Night Season 1/ Episode 10 *Ibn Battuta's Besom, Smenkhkare's Coffin When the Sky Was Opened Season 1/Episode 11 *James Ben Ali Haggin's Leaky Fountain Pen, Honoratus of Amiens’ Peel you Need Season 1/ Episode 12 *Way Bandy's Tie Clip Four of Us Are Dying Season 1/ Episode 13 *Richard Matheson's Barrett from the Sun Season 1/ Episode 14 *Noel St Malo Juul's Water Skin Shot An Arrow Into The Air Season 1/ Episode 15 *Sarah Knauss' Personal Compact Mirror Hitch-hiker Season 1/ Episode 16 *Margaret D Craighill's Bandages Purple Testament Season 1/ Episode 19 *Percy Bysshe Shelley's Note to his Wife Image Season 1 /Episode 21 *Christopher Lee's BowtieWorld of Difference Season 1/ Episode 23 *Christian Mortensen's Thread and Needle Live Walter Jameson Season 1/ Episode 24 *Paul W. Fairman's Office Chair Are Alike All Over Season 1/ Episode 25 *Anne Greene's Noose Execution Season 1/ Episode 26 *Edward O. Thorp's Casino Chip Nice Place to Visit Season 1/ Episode 28 *Edward Henry Potthast's painting "Coney Island" as a Child Season 1/ Episode 29 *Hans Berger's Notepad Stop at Willoughby Season 1/ Episode 30 *Patrick Suskind's Bottle of Perfume Chaser Season 1/ Episode 31 *Robert Todd Lincoln's Pocket Watch Bevis Season 1/ Episode 33 *Rob Nen's Baseball Glove Mighty Casey Season 1/ Episode 35 *Charles Dickens’ Desk World of His Own / Cold Reading Season 1/ Episode 36 *Lyn Robinson's Turtle Shell Nine Will Not Return Season 2/ Episode 1 *Reginald Fessenden's Radio Thing About Machines Season 2/ Episode 4 *Nikita Khrushchev's 1931 Ford Model A Whole Truth Season 2/ Episode 14 *The Flying Dutchman Odyssey of Flight 33 Season 2/ Episode 18 *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel Toys of Caliban Season 2/ Episode 29 *Johann Georg Elser's Postcard O' Clock Season 3/ Episode 29 *H. G. Wells' Time Machine Time Like the Past Season 4/ Episode 10 *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer Kind of a Stopwatch Season 5/ Episode 4 *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff Simon Season 5/ Episode 8 *George Wallace’s Podium Am the Night - Color Me Black Season 5/ Episode 26 *Dorothy Day’s Chalkware See the Invisible Man (1985 - 86) Episode 16b *Samantha Smith's Cap Zoo (1985 - 86) Episode 3b *Pan Twardowski's Mirror Choice / I of Newton (1985 - 86) Episode 8c *Tarrare's Wooden Box Cookie (1985 - 86) Episode 14c *Clarence Saunders’ Turnstile Mind of Simon Foster (1988 - 1989) Episode 57 *Justus von Liebig's Fertilizer Sack Evergreen (2003) Season 1/ Episode 1 *John Wesley Hardin's Rosewood Grip Pistol Night at Mercy (2003) Season 1/ Episode 2 *Nannie Doss' Eyeglasses Man's Eyes (2003) Season 1/ Episode 8 *David Z's Guitar Mistress (2003) Season 1/ Episode 13 *Eli Robins' Scalpel Warning (2003) Season 1/ Episode 26 *Ronald Dale Harris' Quarter Wrap Rewind (2003) Season 1/ Episode 28 *Pharaoh Pen-abw's Twin Caskets Pharaoh's Curse (2003) Season 1/ Episode 37 *Huitzilopochtli's Sacrificial Bowl Sunrise (2003) Season 1/ Episode 43 *Cameron Todd Willingham's Lighter Burned (2003) Season 1/ Episode 44 Artifacts From the Show *Original Alicia Prop Lonely Season 1/ Episode 7 *Slot Machine Fever Season 1/ Episode 17 *WWI-era Nieuport biplane Last Flight Season 1/ Episode 18 *Alien's Device Prop Monsters are Due on Maple Street Season 1/ Episode 22 *U.S. Air Force Space Probe No. 1 Invaders Season 2/ Episode 15 *Psychic Penny Penny For Your Thoughts Season 2/ Episode 16 *Room 22 Door Two and The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Season 2/ Episode 17 *Seat from Global Airlines Flight 33 Odyssey of Flight 33 Season 2/ Episode 18 Category:Artifact Groups